Prior art references propose wide varieties of devices and apparatus for bathing pets. These devices and apparatus have shortcomings with respect to cost of manufacture; portability; mechanization of washing, rinsing, and drying processes for pets; and lack of comfort for the pets and pets' owners.
Pets' owners need devices and apparatus for bathing pets that would be easy to use; would be economical; and would be transportable from one place to another.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry to provide portable device and process to automatically cleanse (wash, rinse, and purify) and dry pets (such as dogs, cats, birds, and the like) that are convenient and effective for both the pets' owners and the animals.